KYUMIN: MY CHEMIST-KYU SONGSAENIM - ONESHOOT
by dita0307sunggie
Summary: Buku Kimia yang tertinggal disekolah mengantarkan Sungmin pada cinta yang tersembunyi selama ini.. Mungkinkah Sungmin akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar nilai Kimia? - kalo' oneshoot aku bingung sama summary-nya../ YAOI / Soft NC /


**Title : "My Chemist-Kyu Songsaenim"**

**Genre : Boys Love *gak berubah*, General, Romance, etc - aku emang buta soal genre =="a**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : Always, and always KYUMIN as MAIN CAST…**

**Length : ONSHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya But as usual, the story was still MINE ^^**

**Summary : Buku yang tertinggal disekolah mengantarkan Sungmin pada cinta yang tersembunyi selama ini~ - kalo' oneshoot aku bingung sama summarinya **

**Warning : Seperti biasa, many typo(s) and cerita ngawur m(_ _)m *deep bow***

Ide fanific ini bener-bener muncul kemarin! Begitu muncul langsung nyelesain selama lebih dari 4 jam… iya aku tau emang kelamaan ya bikinnya -_-;

Tadinya bingung, ceritanya mau naik rating atau engga,,rating T aja gak pa-pa ya XD XD Mianhae kalo' bener-bener gak kerasa 'feel'nya, soalnya begitu selesai aku gak edit banyak-banyak, hehehehe~ just enjoy it yeorobeun ^^

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OO**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OO**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Dasar Eunhyukkie bodoh! _Jeongmal pabboya_, Lee Hyukjae!" aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku dilantai lorong sekolah ini.

Bayangkan! Waktu sudah pukul delapan malam lebih dan aku harus kembali kesekolah berkat kecerobohan temanku sendiri. _Such a great situation_! Aku memang kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil buku catatan Kimiaku yang ditinggal oleh Hyukkie dikolong mejaku, dan sialnya kelasku besok ada jadwal untuk ulangan harian Kimia.

"Awas saja, akan kubunuh si monyet kelewat aktif itu kalau besok ulanganku tidak mendapatkan nilai bagus!" kembali aku mengumpat kasar untuk Hyukkie.

TAP TAP TAP!—langkahku menggema kencang di area lantai 2 ini. Lorong di lantai 2 memang sudah sangat sepi, tentu saja karena semuanya pasti sedang berada dirumah masing-masing… yah mungkin hanya penjaga sekolah –yang kulihat dibawah tadi– saja yang masih ada disini.

.

"Syukurlah~ masih ada dan bersih~" akhirnya aku sampai dikelas dan menemukan bukuku dikolong meja.

Setelah aku menemukan benda yang kucari, akupun berniat pulang kerumah.

Setengah perjalananku tehenti pada ruangan dengan lampu yang masih menyala itu… ruang guru. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kesana.

'Memangnya masih ada guru disekolah?' aku membatin heran.

Mungkin karena tadi aku terlanjur kesal, aku jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ternyata bukan hanya aku dan penjaga sekolah saja yang masih ada disini.

'Pintunya terbuka…' aku menengokan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat siapa guru yang ada didalam.

Tanpa bisa kuduga mataku membulat melihat siapa orang itu –melihat _namja_ itu tepatnya–… tampaknya aku memang harus segera banyak bersabar karena kesialanku kelihatan akan berbuntut panjang.

BRUGH!—yah, aku terjatuh. Coba tebak karena apa? Hanya karena kaget semata =="

"Sungmin _ssi_?" _nam_ja –_songsae_– itu menengok kearahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ah, _aniya_… itu, aku hanya mengambil catatan Kimiaku yang tertinggal saja… hehehe…" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, karena malu tentunya. "Cho _songsaenim_ sendiri… kenapa masih ada disini?"

Ya. _Namja_ ini adalah guru Kimiaku, Cho Kyuhyun _songsaenim_.

"Ooh aku hanya memeriksa sebagian pekerjaan rumah anak kelas 12. Ah iya, apa kau punya waktu sebentar Sungmin _ssi_?" ia kini membereskan lembar demi lembar kertas dimejanya.

"Eh, untuk apa _songsae_?" kali ini aku yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau kan lumayan pintar dibidang Kimia, bisakah aku minta tolong sebentar padamu untuk membantuku memeriksa sebagian tugas-tugas ini?" ia menatap lurus kearahku.

Aku terdiam ditempatku berdiri, mengeratkan kepalan tangan kiriku dibelakang tubuhku. _Hell_! Akan menjadi segugup apa aku kalau berdekatan dengan _namja_ yang kusukai?

Aku menyukainya? Ya betul sekali, aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali ia menjadi wali kelasku di kelas 2 sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Sebut saja aku gila karena sudah berani menyukai seorang guru, terlebih ia adalah _namja_. Yah hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah tidak aneh lagi disekolahku.

Tapi apakah masih boleh aku menyukai seorang _namja_… yang telah memiliki _yeojachingu_ ini?

Memang… setelah jatuh hati pada pesonanya, akupun turut serta menjadi seseorang yang senang mencari informasi tentangnya. Dari sekian banyak informasi yang kudapat, yang paling menyakitkan adalah mengetahui bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_… itu tandanya ia _straight_, tidak sepertiku.

"Sungmin _ssi_?"

"Heh?" lamunanku pecah setelah mendengarnya memanggilku, sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku?" Cho _songsaenim_ kembali bertanya padaku setelah sebelumnya ia tidak mendapatkan respon.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan matang, kali ini mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu _songsaenim_." akupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru Cho _songsaenim_.

Greek~

Cho _songsaenim_ menarik kursi guru disebelah mejanya dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kau duduk disini saja. _Gwaenchana_, kau hanya tinggal memeriksa tugas yang kurang dari separuh saja kok, dengan kemampuan Kimiamu aku yakin memeriksanya tidak akan sampai sejam…" kali ini ia tersenyum manis.

DEG!—jatungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku tau ia sangat terkenal dikalangan siswa dan siswi karena kebaikannya. Dan aku sungguh bodoh karena telah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya, padahal aku tau aku tidak mungkin bisa menjangkaunya…

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"N, _ne songsae_…" Sungmin tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah menjadi merah, jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang terkesan gugup itu.

Kalau Sungmin yang melakukannya tidak sadar, tentu Kyuhyun yang melihatnya akan langsung memahami kegugupan Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang masih tertunduk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum… _aniya_, bukan senyum ramah yang menjadikan salah satu alasan Kyuhyun terkenal. Tapi senyum yan 'lain'…

_SKIP TIME_

Benar seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, tugas mereka –memeriksa PR– selesai setelah dikerjakan selama kurang-lebih 50 menitan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tadi sempat kaku itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya membuatmu harus pulang malam, Sungmin _ssi_." Kyuhyun berucap sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas itu dilaci meja kerjanya. Setelah menguncinya ia kembali menatap Sungmin.

"_Aniya songs_aenim, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan membantumu… _gwaenchana_~" Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan melambaikan kedua tangannya tanda 'baik-baik saja' pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh…" Kyuhyun menoleh pada arloji hitam dilengan kirinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu saja kerumah? Kebetulan aku membawa motor."

DEG!

"Eh? Ti, tidak usah _songsaenim_~ aku bisa pulang sendiri, kurasa bis menuju rumahku masih ada pukul segini~" Sungmin –lagi-lagi– menggeleng cepat menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

'Orang ini mau membuatku mati kehabisan napas apa? Tadi saja aku sudah berusaha menahan degup-degup jantungku hanya karena berdekatan, bagaimana kalau naik motor berdua~' batinnya.

"Mana boleh begitu! Kau sudah membantuku, kali ini giliranku membantumu… dan aku tidak mau ada penolakan." Kyuhyun berucap final dan langsung menarik lengan kanan Sungmin menuju parkiran.

Tentu saja kali ini Sungmin tidak dapat menolak bantuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun itu…

.

.

"Maaf Sungmin _ssi_, sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau bensinku tidak akan cukup untuk sampai ke rumahmu." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak usah minta maaf _songsaenim_… itu kan bukan kesalahan _songsae_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sungmin tersenyum simpul melihat gurunya itu terus-terusan meminta maaf sejak mereka turun dari motor.

Seperti yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan, bensin motornya memang telah habis padahal rumah Sungmin masih jauh dari daerah itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, bensinnya habis sebelum mencapai sepertiga perjalanan.

"Tapi untunglah." Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mari-meminta-maaf-pada-Sungmin-nya itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

Sungmin memandangnya heran. "_Waeyo songsaenim_?"

"Ah itu, aku tidak tau ternyata arahmu pulang searah denganku. Dan disana…" Kyuhyun menunjuk bangunan menjulang yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari mereka. "…adalah bangunan apartemen yang kutinggali. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja dulu?"

**SUNGMIN POV**

"…Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja dulu?"

Bola mataku membulat maksimal. 'APA? Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Bermalam dimana? Di apartemen-nya?' banyak pertanyaan begitu berkecamuk di otakku.

"Hanya mengisi bensin motorku sebentar dengan cadangan bensin yang ada di apartemenku. Setelah penuh baru aku mengantarmu lagi. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun langsung menaikan standar motornya dan bergerak menuntunnya.

Plak~—aku menampar pelan kedua pipiku.

'_Pabbo_ Lee Sungmin, kenapa pikiranmu begitu mesum hah? Tentu saja tidak mungkin sampai bermalam segala! _Jeongmal pabbonika_~' aku merutuki kebodohanku yang sudah berpikiran macam-macam itu.

"Sungmin _ssi_?" Cho _songsaenim_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku setelah untuk kedua kalinya pertanyaannya tak kugubris. Berada didekatnya membuatku lupa diri.

"A, ah, n-_ne songsaenim_… baiklah…" aku langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju bangunan itu. Apartemen-nya.

.

KLIK!

"Silahkan masuk Sungmin _ssi_." Cho _songsaenim_ mempersilahkanku memasuki kamar apartemen miliknya.

BLAM!—ia pun langsung menutup pintu dan beralih kembali menatapku.

"Kau tunggulah diruang tamu dulu, biar kucari cadangan bensin di lemari itu." Cho _songsaenim_ menunjuk pada lemari yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamunya tersebut.

"N, _ne songsaenim_." Aku menahan mati-matian kegugupanku.

Aku sadar disini hanya ada kita berdua, tapi ia itu _stright_ –menurutku– makanya tidak akan merasa apa-apa jika hanya berdua saja dengan seorang _namja_. Kalau ia bukan _namja_ yang kusukai aku juga tidak akan segugup ini.

Cho _songsaenim_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dengan diriku yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Begitu sampai disana aku mengalihkan mataku pada meja ruang tamu. Kulihat ada sekotak makanan bertutup plastik transparan, kalau kuperhatikan sepertinya itu nasi goreng kimchi… kalau kulihat dari asinan kimchi yang menggunung diatasnya.

Disebelah kanan kotak makan itu ada selembar kertas yang terlipat 2, ia pun mengambil dan membacanya.

Baru sekitar 5 detik ia membaca kertas itu, dengan cepat ia langsung melemparnya kembali kemeja. Tampaknya ia terlihat kesal, itu terbukti karena wajahnya langsung berubah masam dan jalannya menjadi sedikit lebih kasar.

"I, itu dari siapa _songsae_?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Dari Seohyun." Ia menjawab singkat tanpa memandangku.

DEG!

"O, ooh…" aku langsung menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut, karena kini aku bukan hanya menahan degupan jantungku… tapi juga rasa sakit.

"Kau tau siapa dia kan?" Cho _songsaenim_ berbalik memandangku.

Aku mengangguk kaku dan tersenyum canggung. "I-ya, aku tau _songsae_. Ia guru kesenian disekolah _ne_?"

'…Sekaligus _yeojachingu_-mu kan?' aku meneruskan kalimatku didalam hati.

Aku terus menahan rasa sakit di dadaku dengan mengeratkan genggamanku pada buku catatan Kima, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalau genggamanku akan membuat bukuku menjadi rusak.

"Iya, itu memang darinya." Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan kembali menoleh pada lemari dihadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa _songsae_ tidak membawanya kedapur dulu, kurasa makanan ini telah lama dingin." Aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai guru _yeoja_ itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membuangnya nanti."

'Eh? Membuangnya?' aku membatin heran. "Kenapa dibuang?" aku kembali bertanya.

Dia terdiam sebentar. "Tidak ada. Aku cuma benci sayuran."

Aku terkaget mendengarnya. Bisa dikatakan aku telah mendapatkan 1 lagi informasi tentangnya. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan bukan itu, melainkan…

"Sayuran kan bagus untung tubuh, _songsae_, kenapa bisa tidak suka?"

…Oke, aku tau ini memang tidak penting. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, sifatnya yang –ternyata– benci sayuran itu sama persis seperti sifat _namdongsaeng_-ku Sungjin *info asal*. Tanpa sadar jiwa seorang _hyung_ langsung keluar begitu saja. Kalau menyangkut soal kesehatan aku memang tidak memandang siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaraku.

"Entah, aku memang membencinya." Kembali Cho _songsaenim_ berbicara tanpa memandangku.

"Tch, kau tidak bolah membenci sayuran _songsaenim_. Bagaimana kalau aku menyuapimu supaya kau memakan semua sayuran itu?"

Cho _songsaenim_ menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah perkataanku ada yang salah. 'Memangnya apa yang salah dari—HAH!'

"Uph!" aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan buku catatan Kimia setelah menyadari ucapan bodohku, terlampau bodoh malah. "Mi, _mianhae songsaenim_… maksudku bukan begitu, sungguh, aku hanya terbawa suasana sebagai _hyung_. _Namdongsaeng_-ku juga tidak menyukai sayuran, jadi tanpa sadar…"

Aku tidak sanggup meneruskan penjelasanku dan memilih untuk menundukan wajah.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?" aku langsung –kembali– mendongakan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Benar kau mau membantuku untuk memakan sayuran-sayuran itu dengan… menyuapiku, Sungmin _ssi_?" dapat kulihat Cho _songsaenim_ berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju diriku.

Deg Deg Deg~

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"A, ah itu… eng…" Sungmin mendadak gusar. Melihat Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju ke arahnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah.

"Kalau kubilang 'aku mau menerima bantuanmu'… bagaimana?"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, setelah Kyuhyun sampai dimeja ruang tamu Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kotak makanan itu dan membukanya. Ia juga mengambil sendok yang tadi memang tergeletak disamping kiri kotak. Kyuhyun lantas menyendokan satu suapan kecil kimchi dan membalikan ujung sendoknya… seolah-olah ia siap menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

"Ayo, suapi aku Sungmin _ssi_. Katamu ingin membantuku memakan sayuran yang kubenci kan?" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan pelan ujung sendok tersebut di dekat mulutnya… kalau bisa dibilang mungkin seperti memaksa.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Dirinya yang telah gugup karena berdua saja dengan sosok yang disukainya selama hampir 1 setengah jam, semakin bertambah gugup akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Sungmin sungguh merutuki kebodohannya.

"B-baiklah _songsaenim_…" akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya, suara Sungmin terdengar seperti mencicit.

Setelah mengambil sendok dari tangan Kyuhyun –dengan gemetar–, ia pun langsung menuntun sendok itu menuju kedua bibir Kyuhyun… yang telah terbuka sedikit. Dan—HAP!

Sendokan pertama dari Sungmin masuk dengan sempurna kerongga mulut Kyuhyun dan tertelan oleh Kyuhyun setelah beberapa kunyahan.

.

Sungmin tidak berhenti menyuapi sayuran kimchi itu pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya berdoa didalam hati semoga degup jantungnya tidak terdengar… karena nyatanya ia telah mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sampai pada suapan yang entah keberapa, pandangan Sungmin mengarah pada sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Noda kimchi.

Sret sret sret~—ibu jari kanan Sungmin pun lantas secara otomatis menyentuh sudut kiri bibir Kyuhyun, membersihkannya dari noda kimchi.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih membersihkan sudut bibirnya itu, lambat laun tangan kirinya terangkat dan menggapai tangan Sungmin. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun membuat degupan jantung Sungmin semakin bertambah cepat.

CHUP!—Kyuhyun langsung mengecup noda kimchi di ibu jari Sungmin dan… menjilatnya lembut.

"Ss-_songsae_?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang membuat bahkan sang author berniat mengurung Sungmin dikamar *plakk!* *abaikan saja-_-*

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Sungguh senyumannya membuat Sungmin makin jatuh pada pesonanya, apalagi mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedua mata _caramel_ Sungmin… membuat Sungmin tenggelam didalam kedua mata tajam itu.

"Sungmin _ssi_… ah, _aniya_… bagaimana kalau Sungminnie saja?" perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, nada suaranya terdengar semakin pelan. "Boleh kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada kedua bibir tebal guru Kimianya itu… ugh, Sungmin malah jadi ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sungminnie?" Kyuhyun memanggil kembali nama Sungmin dengan nada seduktif, perlahan kedua mata _onyx_-nya tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya.

Sungmin tidak tau ia harus apa, melihat wajah tampan yang mengatupkan mata dihadapannya… malah membuatnya tergoda untuk menutup mata juga. Sungmin menahan napasnya sendiri, karena ia dapat merasakan deru napas pelan Kyuhyun disekujur kulit wajahnya.

"Bolehkan?" Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan dari mulutnya.

Aliran udara dari mulut Kyuhyun menyentuh tepat di kedua belah bibir _shape-M_ Sungmin yang terbuka setengah, hembusan itu menggelitik seluruh sistem saraf disetiap wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mulai kehilangan akal… tanpa aba-aba pun turut menutup matanya juga.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya sejenak. Melihat _namja_ manis dihadapannya yang telah menutup mata, terlihat sangat menggoda iman siapa saja. Kyuhyun pun kembali menutup matanya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sudut bibir kanan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum itu sama seperti saat diruang guru beberapa jam yang lalu… senyum menyeringai.

"Nggh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan setelah tau bibirnya telah diraup penuh oleh namja dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakan bibirnya, mencari celah bibir Sungmin yang mungkin saja terlewatkan. Kyuhyun pun melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin dan langsung menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin, menekannya kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa tangan kanannya telah dilepas, Sungmin langsung melingkarkannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Ngh~ cpk, cpk~" suara ciuman mereka terdengar diruangan apartemen Kyuhyun yang sepi itu.

Kyuhyun agak membungkukan badannya untuk menaruh kotak makanan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Begitu kotak makanan telah sampai pada tujuannya(?) dengan gesit tangannya beralih menuju pinggang Sungmin, mengkungkungnya lebih dalam.

TRANG!—sendok perak yang sedari tadi juga digenggam Sungmin, akhirnya terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai. Menciptakan suara bising yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan dua insan dengan _gender_ sama itu.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh tangan kanannya, tangan kiri Sungmin pun kini turut melingkar indah dileher Kyuhyun. Membelit dengan erat leher Kyuhyun yang justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin nyaman mencium Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang menari-nari di atas bibir Sungmin, terasa sangat lembut. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai keluar dan menjilat kedua belah bibir Sungmin, meminta akses untuk masuk. Dengan sukarela Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya. Merasa mendapatkan izin dari si empunya bibir, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor segala yang ada dalam mulut Sungmin.

Ciuman panjang terus mereka lakukan…

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sungmin merasa napasnya hanya tinggal setengah paru-paru, Sungmin sadar kalau ia bukanlah seorang _good kisser_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik melakukan kegiatannya pada bibir Sungmin.

"_Songsaehh_~" Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut kemeja.

Kyuhyun yang paham artinya, dengan tidak rela melepas ciuman mereka. Setelah ciuman panjang mereka lepas, Sungmin merasa mendapatkan kembali oksigen yang dibutuhkannya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Matanya masih tertutup dan kedua tangannya masih menyentuh permukaan dada Kyuhyun.

HUP!—dengan tergesa Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal dan kembali mempertemukan belahan bibir tebalnya pada bibir manis Sungmin. Sungmin pun kini kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Selangkah demi selangkah Kyuhyun berjalan, sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhenti disalah satu pintu yang ada di apartemennya… kamar tidur.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu dengan tangannya yang berada diperpotongan kedua lutut Sungmin, ia pun turut mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk mendorong pintu kamarnya itu.

Ceklek~ BLAM!—dan pintu kamar itu berhasil terbuka dan kembali ditutup olehnya.

Brush~

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasurnya tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan intensitas ciumannya. Punggung Sungmin menyentuh permukaan kasur Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sprei biru laut Kyuhyun terasa nyaman dan dingin. Kyuhyun menopangkan kedua tangannya membentuk siku-siku untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, ia masih melanjutkan kegiatannya mencium Sungmin.

Merasa puas menjajah mulut Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun kini berpindah ke dagu Sungmin. Mengecup dagu Sungmin berkali-kali dan menghisapnya, Sungmin mendesah tertahan. Sungmin mempererat remasannya di rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Ahh~ _songsaehh_~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin sejenak, salah satu tangannya kini beralih membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin yang paling atas. Dengan tatapannya yang menggoda Kyuhyun bergerak menjangkau telinga Sungmin. Mengecup sebentar dan berbisik rendah.

"Panggil namaku Min…"

Sungmin hanya menuruti perintah guru dihadapannya. "K-Kyuhh~ nggh!" desahnya tertahan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Itu lebih baik…" lidahnya dengan nakal keluar dan menggapai lubang telinga Sungmin, memutari area pendengaran Sungmin tersebut.

"Ahh~ Kyuhh geli~hh~" Sungmin mengindikan bahunya setelah salah satu daerah sensitif-nya itu dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

Seluruh kancing kemeja Sungmin kini telah terbuka dengan sempurna, menampakan kemolekan dan tubuh seputih susu milik Sungmin tersebut. Jari-jari Kyuhyun langsung bergerak liar disekitar dada Sungmin, saraf-saraf kulit Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lembut dan hangatnya kulit _namja_ yang ada dibawahnya itu.

"Mmhhh…~~"

Sungmin menikmati sentuhan jari Kyuhyun disekitar dadanya.

"Kyuhh!" Sungmin agak menjerit karena salah satu jemari Kyuhyun dengan gemas menekan ujung _nipple_-nya dan memilinnya agak keras.

"Aku tau tubuhmu sangat sensitif, Minnie… dan aku menyukainya~" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin sambil kembali mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada tubuh bagian atas Sungmin.

Kecupan Kyuhyun didagu Sungmin perlahan turun sampai keleher. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak mencium dan menghisap kulit leher Sungmin, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang pasti tidak akan hilang selama 3 hari.

"Kyuhhh~~~"

Sungmin semakin meronta setelah Kyuhyun terus-terusan meremas dadanya secara bergentian, bibir Kyuhyun kini beralih membuat tanda kebiruan disekitar tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan menuju celana panjang seragam Sungmin, berniat melepaskannya juga.

Sebelum tangan Kyuhyun membuka restleting celananya, Sungmin langsung teringat akan sesuatu. Tampaknya akal sehat Sungmin kini muncul. Dengan cepat tangan Sungmin bergerak mencegah kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, _chamkkaman_! Hh~ hh~" Sungmin masih tersengal. Interupsi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya hampir 'berdiri' kini harus kembali 'turun'.

Kyuhyun memandangnya heran. "_Waeyo_ Minnie?"

"Itu, eng… ba-bagaimana kalau _yeojachingu_-mu tau kau melakukan 'ini' denganku?" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Sesungguhnya ada rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"_Yeojachingu_?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. "Siapa yang kau maksud _yeojachingu_-ku Min?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kekiri, ia semakin sakit untuk mengucapkan nama _yeoja_ itu.

"S-Seohyun _songsaenim_…"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Apa Sungmin bilang? Seohyun adalah _yeojachingu_-nya?

"Bwahahahahahaha~" secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung tertawa nyaring. Tangannya menutup permukaan mulutnya, menahan gelak tawanya yang menjadi-jadi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatapnya heran.

"K-kenapa tertawa?" Sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Uph! Habis kau bilang begitu~" Kyuhyun masih menahan tawanya.

Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung. "Bilang apa?"

"Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk menahan tawanya, tatapannya kini berubah serius. "Kubilang saja ya Min. _Yeoja_ aneh seperti dia tidak mungkin dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku! Kutekankan, **tidak-akan-pernah-mungkin**!" Ia melafalkan dengan seksama dan menekankan nada bicaranya pada barisan terakhir.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap lucu. Tatapan _innocent_ dari Sungmin sungguh membuat _namja_ didepan Sungmin, harus mati-matian menahan nafsunya sendiri. 'Nanti pasti bisa kucicipi.' Batinnya semangat =="

"Ja-jadi… dia bukan _yeojachingu_-mu?" Sungmin bertanya sangsi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."

Sungmin –lagi-lagi– menundukan kepalanya, menahan rasa malu karena sudah berucap hal yang tidak benar itu. Kenapa ia bisa sampai salah informasi…

"Mumpung sedang bicara, aku sekalian mengatakannya padamu saja ya…" jemari Kyuhyun beringsut menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membimbing Sungmin untuk menatap mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Bilang a-apa?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"…_I Love You_~"

DEG!—jantung Sungmin kini memompa kencang kembali. Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaget, pasalnya Sungmin tidak yakin _namja_ dihadapannya itu mengucapkan hal… itu?

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_, _saranghae_, _sarangahae_… kau mau aku mengucapkan kata itu berapa kali? Sebisa mungkin aku akan menurutinya." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah? _Jeongmalyo_?" Sungmin menyentuh kedua pundak Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa, membuat Kyuhyun agak oleng dan hampir menindih Sungmin jika saja Kyuhyun tidak memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus.

"Sabar Min~" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin yang terbuka separuh itu, bibir Sungmin memang manis dan membuatnya tidak bosan untuk sekedar mengecupnya saja. "_Nde_, aku menyu—_ani_, kurasa aku mencintaimu…"

"Sejak kapan?" Sungmin bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak tau." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Yang jelas aku mulai tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu dikelas 1, sejak itu aku jadi sering menghentikanmu. Lambat laun… yah aku sadar aku jadi menyukaimu."

Sungmin tercengang. 'Sejak aku kelas 1? Jadi rasa sukanya padaku lebih dulu daripada rasa sukaku padanya?'

"Dan waktu kelas 2 kau ingat kan kalau aku menjadi wali kelasmu, jujur saja hal itu membuatku bahagia setengah mati. Setelah itu rasa sukaku padamu semakin bertambah dan kusadari aku semakin jatuh hati pada pesonamu. Singkatnya aku jadi mencintaimu… hingga akhirnya aku mengajar lagi dikelas 3-mu sekarang, kau tau? Rasa cintaku padamu semakin bertambah hanya karena memandang wajahmu setiap harinya…" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pengakuannya pada Sungmin.

Tes~

Mata Kyuhyun melotot melihat respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan respon ini dari Sungmin… Sungmin menangis.

"Eh Min? Kenapa menanagis?" Kyuhyun kelimpungan melihat setetes demi tetes _liquid_ itu berhasil lolos dari murid, ralat, orang yang dicintainya.

"Hiks, aku bahagia Kyu~ sangat bahagia~ hiks~"

Sungmin mengelus permukaan pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menghapus air matanya yang terus-terusan mengaliri pipinya.

"_I Love You Too_~ _Nado saranghae_ Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau juga menyukaiku Min." Kyuhyun berseringai aneh.

"Heh? Kyu tau dari man—eemph!" mulut Sungmin langsung dibungkam paksa oleh mulut Kyuhyun.

Setelah melepaskan kecupan tiba-tibanya, Kyuhyun langsung menangkupkan wajah sempurna Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana, melihat sikapmu saja aku langsung tau~" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin dan mengecupnya pelan.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Karena kita sudah saling mengaku… boleh kulanjutkan kan Min?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan suaranya pada telinga kanan Sungmin, memulai bisikan penuh godaan andalannya itu.

"Melanjutkan apa Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin naik sedangkan tangan kirinya justru semakin turun, menuju ke 'sesuatu' kah?

"Melanjutkan ini maksudku Min~"

Benar saja. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun memang bergerak menuju junior Sungmin yang masih terbungkus celana dan celana dalam Sungmin. Setelah menggapainya, dengan gemas Kyuhyun langsung menggenggamnya agak keras.

"AAAAAAAKKHH! KYUUUUUHHH!" Sungmin berteriak nyaring.

Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua… eeng, atau dapat dikatakan untuk Sungmin saja. Dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan menganggap sekarang adalah malam terpendek baginya. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, malam seperti ini akan kembali terjadi di esok hari, dan esok harinya lagi, dan terus-terusan dikemudian harinya~ =="a

Kita doakan saja semoga ulangan Kimia Sungmin besok bisa berjalan lancar~

_Poor_ Sungminnie…

.

.

**ooOOooOOoo EPILOG ooOOooOOoo**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Saya tidak menyangka kalian semua bisa mendapatkan nilai ulangan Kimia diatas rata-rata bahkan cenderung tinggi." Guru Kimia kelasku, sekaligus _namjachingu_-ku, merapikan lembaran demi lembaran yang ada ditangannya. Kertas ulangan Kimia.

Yah… seperti yang kalian tau, kini aku telah menjadi pacar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, guru Kimiaku.

Dan seorang guru Kimia bernama Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pacar dariku, Lee Sungmin, yang notabene adalah muridnya sendiri. Meskipun sekarang memang belum ada yang tau mengenai hubungan kami, aku yakin lambat laun pasti akan tersebar juga.

"Tapi saya merasa cukup kecewa dengan salah satu murid dikelas ini. Jujur saja, saya juga tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata. Sungmin _ssi_, sayang sekali nilaimu dibawah angka 70."

Omongan Kyuhyun –kurasa tidak masalah kan menyebut _namjachingu_-ku sendiri dengan panggilan 'Kyuhyun' saja– yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama 'Lee Sungmin', langsung menghentikan lamunanku.

Tapi… tadi dia bilang apa? Nilaiku dibawah rata-rata? Tidak mingkin! Aku yakin sudah menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Kurasa kau kurang mempelajari bab yang akan ku ulangkan Sungmin _ssi_." Kyuhyun memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek, tentu saja hanya aku yang dapat menyadarinya.

'_Shikkureo_! Sialan! Salah siapa kemarin aku tidak sempat belajar, _pabbo_! Mana selama mengerjakan ulangan aku harus susah payah menahan bokongku yang terasa perih sekali! Dasar _namja pabbo!_ Untung kemarin aku sanggup melarangnya untuk tidak melakukan'nya' lagi! Bisa habis tubuhku kalau terus dihajarnya habis-habisan~ dasar sial!' aku mengumpat kasar, menyumpahi _namjachingu_-ku yang berdiri angkuh didepan meja guru itu.

Kulihat ia menyeringai tertahan, apa ia tau aku sedang menyumpahinya. Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas ulangan dihadapannya.

"Sungmin _ssi_, ini kertas ulanganmu. Kau boleh memperbaiki seluruh kesalahannya lalu mengembalikannya pada saya." Kyuhyun menarik selembar kertas-yang-ternyata untukku tersebut.

Aku yang merasa jengkel hanya menurut saja. Kuhentak-hentakan kakiku sepanjang berjalan menuju meja guru, aku tidak perduli jika sekarang aku menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelas.

98… atau sembilan puluh delapan. Ya, begitulah angka yang tercetak di lembar kertas ulangan yang kuterima. _Hell_! Nilai 98 apanya yang dibawah rata-rata?!

Aku hendak protes pada Kyuhyun sebelum menyadari tulisan dengan pupen biru dibawah lembar ulangan itu…

**…**

_Nilai Kimiamu memang bagus… tapi nilaimu "bercinta" hanya 65. Pulang sekolah datanglah ke apartemen-ku, ada remedial khusus yang harus kuberikan padamu… cha-gi-ya~~_

**…**

Aku melotot ke arahnya. Dan tebak apa yang ia lakukan? Kedipan seduktif dan seringai menyeramkan yang kudapat!

'Hancur… tubuhku pasti akan hancur nanti… Ya Tuhan, selamatkan lah makhluk ciptaan-Mu yang paling manis dan imut ini dari terjangan setan yang terkutuk ituuuuuuu~'

Aku terus-terusan membatin miris dan berahap dalam hati. Aku berdoa semoga aku masih memiliki waktu untuk belajar nanti malam, paling tidak waktu untuk belajar Biologi yang test-nya akan diadakan besok di jam pertama…

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Sungmin rasa ia harus mengatakannya pada seluruh orang yang mengagumi Kyuhyun... bahwa orang yang mereka kagumi itu nyatanya memiliki sifat MESUM yang sangat besaaarrrr!

_Really_, _really poor_ Sungminnie~

.

.

**THE END**

…

Apa kubilang~ gak dapet 'feel'nya kan~ hayo pada ngakuuuuu =3= *pinjem pouty Ming* *digaplok Kyu*

Ya sudahlah, pokoknya ditunggu responnya semuaaaa~! Annyeong chingudeul ^o^/

nb: Sebenernya romaji 'guru' dalam bahasa Korea itu "songsaenim" atau "sonsaenim" sih? - maap nanya gaje, abis lafal orang Korea kadang suka beda-beda ="=


End file.
